sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Kesha discography
American singer Kesha has released three studio albums, one compilation album, two extended plays, 24 singles (including seven as a featured artist), seven promotional singles, and has made eight other guest appearances. As of 2019, the singer has sold over 134 million records worldwide, including 7.2 million albums and 64.5 million songs in the United States and 15.2 million albums and 118.9 million songs worldwide. She is also the 21st highest certified digital singles artist in the United States, with 35.5 million certified units as a lead artist, and 13.5 million as a featured artist, bringing a total of 49 million song units by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) as of December 18, 2018. She is also certified for 5 million albums in the country, bringing her total record certifications to stand at 54 million. She has also accumulated approximately 6.9 billion audio streams to date and has grossed $230 million from touring. Kesha made her international debut in early 2009, serving as a featured artist on Flo Rida's "Right Round". Despite being uncredited in the United States, the song reached number one on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and topped the charts in five other countries. The singer's debut studio album, Animal, followed in January 2010 and topped the Canadian and American charts. The record's lead single and Kesha's solo debut single, "Tik Tok" (2009), reached number one in eleven countries and spent nine consecutive weeks atop the Billboard Hot 100, becoming the longest running number one single of 2010. The song has brought total sales of 25 million copies worldwide as of 2019, therefore making it one of the best-selling digital singles of all time. Other singles from Animal, "Blah Blah Blah" (2010), "Your Love Is My Drug" (2010) and "Take It Off" (2010), experienced similar success. Kesha topped eight sub-charts on Billboard 2010 Year-End Chart, including the Top New Artist, Hot 100 Songs and Hot 100 Artists sub-charts, and was named Billboard artist of the year. The commercial and critical success of the singer's first album led to the release of the extended play Cannibal in November 2010. Its lead single, "We R Who We R" (2010), reached the top ten in ten countries, including peaking at number one in the United States, Australia, and the United Kingdom. "Blow" (2011) also managed to peak within the top ten of multiple countries. Kesha's second studio album, Warrior, was made available for purchase in December 2012. "Die Young" (2012) was selected as the record's lead single and peaked at number two in the United States, while charting in the top ten of eleven other countries. Follow-up singles "C'Mon" (2013) and "Crazy Kids" (2013) were released to minor success. In October 2013, the singer was featured on Pitbull's single "Timber", which reached the top five of multiple countries and topped the British, Canadian and American charts. In 2017, after a controversial legal battle with longtime producer Dr. Luke, Kesha's comeback single, "Praying", was released as the lead single for her third studio album, Rainbow. Albums Studio albums Remix albums Extended plays Singles As lead artist As featured artist Promotional singles Other charted and certified songs Guest appearances Songwriting credits Notes References Category:Discographies of American artists Category:Pop music discographies Discography